


Silent Night?

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-02
Updated: 2006-04-02
Packaged: 2019-02-02 13:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Silence is golden...?





	Silent Night?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: One swear word.  


* * *

They had stumbled out of the elevator, half aleep and yearning for home. The transport level was nearly as cold as the planet they had just come back from. The mission had been a rough one, threatening natives, no sleep and freezing cold.

Sgt. Rogers saluted Jack and said, "I've warmed her up, Colonel, indicating Jack's truck.

Jack nodded his thanks "You going home soon?"

"Yes sir. At midnight."

"Good. Happy holiday to you and yours." Beside him Daniel murmured a similar greeting in the middle of yawning, then blinked in embarrassent.

"Thank you, Colonel. Same to you, and you Dr.J."

Jack climbed wearily into the cab and waited for Daniel to trudge round to the passenger door.

Janet had sent them home, "I don't want to keep you." She had said. "It's nearly eight and I promised Cassie I would be there for her Christmas Eve party.Just eat and sleep, that's all you need." 

Jack had been in no mood to argue. Daniel's car, that Jack had christened 'The Garageman's Delight', was in the repair shop yet again. He had offered Daniel a lift home to spare the motor pool staff a trip.

Daniel climbed in and they drove down the mountain road in silence. Jack concentrated, desperately trying to keep his eyes open.

"Daniel, talk to me. If I fall asleep we could end in a ditch."

Daniel prised his eyes open, they felt dry and gritty and only wanted to close again "What shall I talk about?"

"You're the linguist."

"Can't think."

"Oh, forcryin'outloud, Daniel. Look I think we should go straight home to my place. You can crash there and go home in the morning."

"Wanna go home."

"No you don't. You've only just moved in. You're not properly unpacked yet."

"I've got food in my freezer, which is more than you have." Daniel was a little more awake, and mutinous.

True enough, thought Jack, he had been hoping they would get home earlier to allow him to do some shopping.

"Tell you what. We'll swing by the chinese on the way home. That'll do us for now. I'll take you home in the morning and you can share what you have." He looked hopeful, that would save him shopping.

"Mmm."

"Mmm, what? Don't you want to share?"

"Oh yeah, Jack, you're welcome. Just checking what I've got."

"What have you got?" Jack asked eagerly, knowing Daniel always cooked enough for a week.

"Um, chicken marengo.Turkey hash. Boeuf Bourgignion..."

"That'll do, Danny. We can get through Christmas on those."

He chuckled to himself, what a good friend he had. Despite their differences they were there for each other when it mattered. But they had to work at it. If he could just keep his libido in check, and not do anything stupid...

Jack carefully steered the truck on the icy road and parked briefly beside the chinese takeout; he came out with his purchases to find Daniel fast asleep with his face scrunched up on the window.

Finally home, Jack pulled Daniel into the house and sat him in an armchair while he turned up the thermostat, lit the fire and organized the chinese. He found the paper plates left over from his last party, no washing up tonight, and brought the meal through to his sleepy friend.

Half an hour later they were both in bed. Daniel in the spare room, which was his sleepover place, and Jack snoring away in his big bed.

A ring at the doorbell and a knock at the door, accompanied by voices raised in song, brought Jack awake with a start. He lay there for a few seconds then Daniel stumbled through his door.

"What the hell..."

"Sorry, Danny. I forgot the carol singers. They come round collecting for charity. I usually leave money in the flowerpot outside if I'm going to be away. Ben has probably checked and guessed I was home."

"Ben?'

"Father Benjamin of Corpus Christi - I must go down." he fumbled on his nightstand for some dollars, threw on his old dressing gown and went down to the door.

When he returned he found Daniel had gone back to bed. He did the same.

He was sliding back into sleep when a great grinding and chugging sound blasted him awake.

A cry of "I don't believe it...." and a very rumpled Daniel appeared at his door again.

Jack looked at his watch and sighed "Ten thirty. The Amtrak from Denver to Pueblo."

Daniel stomped back to his room without a word.

Jack lay back, no more trains tonight. For an hour and a half only gentle snores could be heard in the O'Neill residence then...

The bells of St. Joseph's rang out the good news that it was Christmas day.

As they clanged their way into Jack's dreams, and woke him, Daniel appeared.

"Fuck!" he said, his glare making Jack personally responsible for the disturbance.

"No thanks." Jack responded, trying for a little levity, "Too tired now. Later perhaps."

"You'd better believe it." Daniel turned on his heel and muttered his way back down the passage.

Jack smiled, that was one pissy archeologist. He would get it in the neck in the morning, he was sure, pity their comments had no substance. What he wouldn't give...

Daniel was wide awake. The singing, the train and now bells had pulled him from his sleep and he was having trouble getting back.

The trouble was that each time he had gone to Jack his friend had looked more and more attractive in his sleepy, vulnerable state. He knew the attraction could go nowhere, the man was ramrod military but it didn't stop the wanting.

His mind swtched back to the mission they had come back from. Jack had dared not sleep while the natives were gathering. They were between the gate and sg1, and Jack had insisted that they try to sleep while he kept watch. Sam had managed a doze but Daniel was too cold. His Egypt- thin blood, even now, reminded him how little he could stand the cold. So he had lain in his sleeping bag, his eyes on Jack, knowing his friend's knees and back were hurting but powerless to help, or comfort. He would have been only too willing to give Jack the warmth of his body and accept Jack's in return. Ah, well.

He stirred fitfully, glancing at his watch. Half past one and sleepless in the springs. He tensed as he heard Jack's cell phone ring. God, what now? His own phone did not ring, but he was sure it was the mountain. No-one else would call at this time of night.

He slid out of bed, wondering why he had got into it in the first place, and quietly slipped back down the passage.

Jack's nightstand light was on and he was half sitting up.

"That was Hammond," he said, softly, "He's been called to an emergency meeting in Washington. He's leaving in a few minutes and wants me to take over in the morning."

"Jack, you can't. You're dead beat. Surely someone else..."

Jack shook his head "There is no-one else."

Daniel angrily marched back to the spare room, getting back into bed and lying there mouthing imprecations.

His eyes slid shut and his body started to relax when he heard a plane take off from Peterson AFB. Probably Hammond, he thought, he's not getting any sleep either.

Sleep finally claimed him and in the other bedroom Jack set the timer on his watch and settled down for the last few hours of the night.

A sonic sounding boom woke both men.

Daniel fell out of bed, it sounded too much like a staff weapon for his peace of mind. He ran down the passage to find Jack at his door heading for the bathroom.

"Jack! What..."

"Sorry, Danny," Jack wiped his face with his hands"It's my boiler.It does this in the winter sometimes. Air in the pipes."

Daniel went in and sat on Jack's bed watching his friend, through the open door, as he fiddled with boiler taps, bleeding off the air. When he'd finished he climbed back into bed and lifted a weary face "Some days you just can't win."

Daniel reached out and laid a consoling hand on Jack's ankle.

Jack was startled and there was a look on his face that Daniel knew only too well. He'd seen it on his own face often enough, a kind of hunger.

Jack pulled a section of the comforter back and said. "Don't go back in there. Stay with me."

With no hesitation Daniel climbed in, pulled the comforter up and turned. Jack put out the light and put his arms round Daniel, pulling him close."Get some sleep, if you can. I haven't got long before I go."

Daniel wriggled down until he was comfortable.

The shrill cry of the cell phone woke them both. Daylight was coming in through the drapes as Jack punched the phone and yelled "What now?"

He was silent as the voice on the other end gave him information.

Then he clicked it off, looked at Daniel, and giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, Danny. I don't have to go in. Hammond just came back in, the meeting was cancelled. It seems that Senator Kinsey had an accident on the way to the meeting - and as he had called it..."

He burst into laughter and kissed Daniel fiercely. Daniel returned the kiss not knowing whether to laugh or cry.

Then Jack's timer sounded, loud enough to wake the dead. His hand came out and smacked it, and the radio switched on.

It was playing 'Silent Night"


End file.
